Kaya
by Cahina
Summary: S'occuper d'un enfant n'est pas de tout repos, c'est ce que va apprendre notre détective favoris. Mais pourquoi tenir la charge de cette enfant au sein de la police ?


Voici un premier chapitre ! C'est une introduction pour vous donner une idée de l'histoire !

Une belle journée commençait à la Wammy's house, le soleil tapait fort, dehors, des cris, des rires mais aussi quelques pleurs d'enfants, voila le train-train quotidien de l'orphelinat. Pour les nouveaux, c'était toujours dure de s'y habituer, mais au fil du temps, tout le monde y trouvait sa place et aimait cette maison, leur nouvelle maison. Pourtant…Cette après midi là, quelque chose allait changer…

Devant la grille de l'orphelinat, deux silhouettes pénétraient à l'intérieur de la propriété.

Tous les enfants les connaissaient…L, le légendaire détective et Watari, fondateur des orphelinats. Bien sur, aucuns des gamins ne connaissait leur visage. Seul Roger, le directeur de l'établissement le savait.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas régulier dans l'immense jardin faisant partit de la court de récrée ou les enfants jouaient ne faisant même pas attention aux deux protagonistes.

Leur regard croisa alors celui de Roger qui se trouvait devant une grande porte vitrée qui permettait de rentrer et sortir de la grande maison.

L et Watari le saluèrent :

-Bonjour monsieur Roger.

-Bonjour, Ryuzaki, monsieur Watari.

L avait demandé à ce qu'on l'appel Ryuzaki, même dans cet établissement.

Après une brève discussion, Ryuzaki demanda :

-Pouvez-vous me conduire à cette petite fille s'il vous plait ?

Roger fit signe de le suivre, le ''groupe'' s'engagea dans les couloirs, croisant par-ci par-là des gosses en train de jouer à toutes sortes de jeux.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir désert, le silence absolu. Ils avancèrent à nouveau de quelques pas, puis, ils virent blottit dans un coin, une touffe de poils roses…Un enfant. Ils s'approchèrent encore. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent à 3 mètres. L'enfant en question, n'avait même pas tourné la tète pour voir ces adultes, la regardant d'un air si sérieux…

Roger se tourna vers Watari et Ryuzaki :

-C'est elle.

-Elle me semble jeune. Remarqua Watari d'un ton doux.

-Elle à en effet 3 ans. Bientôt 4.

-Je vois…

Ryuzaki l'observa d'un air pensif, elle avait de longs cheveux d'un rose pale lui arrivants jusqu'au bas des épaules avec quelques mèches rebelles retombants sur ses yeux qui étaient bruns et semblaient tristes mais concentré à la fois et également pensif, un mélange d'émotions. Elle était accroupie en boule, jouant à tripoter ses doigts fins. Elle était vêtue d'une salopette en jean avec une petite poches au devant, une des brettelles partant des son épaule. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures elle était en chaussettes blanches…

Il se retourna vers Roger :

-Donc, c'est bien elle, la petite fille capable...De ressentir la présence de Kira ?

-Oui. Elle est capable que parce que je-ne-sais quel don, de ressentir la présence de Kira, même si Kira se trouve dans un autre pays, elle peut savoir quand il va tuer, dans quel endroit, et même parfois, ''qui'' va être sa prochaine victime.

-C'est tout de même incroyable….

-C'est vrai, mais cette petite en souffre… Quand Kira ne tue pas, elle se comporte normalement, mais quand le contraire arrive, elle peut entrer dans d'atroces souffrances… Elle dit que Kira lui parle, et qu'il lui fait peur…

Roger ravala sa salive en disant ses mots.

Il continua, Ryuzaki et son acolyte écoutaient avec attention les informations :

C'est un gamine très intelligente mais depuis qu'elle est ''en contacte'' avec lui, elle peut devenir agressive, aucun enfant ne veut partager son dortoir avec elle, ils ont peur maintenant eux aussi…

-''Violente'' ? Répéta Watari.

-Oui. Elle a déjà frappé un de ses camarades alors que Kira faisait une nouvelle victime…

-Frappé ?

-Un coup de poing, elle la mit à terre et s'est mise à le frapper au visage.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, la petite ne leur prêtant toujours pas attention.

-Ryuzaki, commença Roger, Vous êtes sur de vouloir la prendre dans votre enquête ?

-..Oui, nous avons besoin de se ''dons'', même si il est malheureux, nous devons arrêter Kira…

-Mais c'est une enfant…

-J'en ai conscience, moi aussi, je n'aime pas trop cette situation, mais elle peut nous être d'une grande aide.

Roger soupira.

-Bon…Très bien Ryuzaki, je te fais confiance…

-Merci. Mais dites-moi une dernière chose, que sont devenus ses parents ?

-..Ils sont morts il y a tous juste 1 ans…Ils étaient avec leur fille sur une piste d'hélicoptère, alors que l'engin atterrissait, il y a eu une erreur de commende, l'appareil à dévié de sa trajectoire…Ses parents n'ont pu éviter les hélices. Ils se sont fait broyer sous les yeux de la petite qui était trop petite pour se faire toucher….

-La pauvre enfant…Compatit Watari.

-….Je peux la voir ? Demanda L au bout d'un moment.

-Oui.

Alors doucement, Ryuzaki s'approcha de l'enfant qui, sentant qu'il se rapprochait d'elle tourna la tète dans la direction du détective.

Celui-ci s'accroupit dans sa position habituelle et regarda la petite fille qui lui lançait un regard méfiant :

-…Je suis L. Je suis un détective et j'enquête sur Kira. Dit-il calmement.

Elle serra les dents, elle détestait que l'on parle de Kira, pourtant, Roger lui avait expliqué la situation…

-Dit moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

-…

- ?

-…

Il se tourna vers Roger.

-Elle s'appelle Kaya.

-Kaya ? C'est un joli nom. La complimenta-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

Elle hocha légèrement la tète de haut en bas.

-Et, tu accepte de m'aider ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, se leva, courra à l'autre bout du couloir passant en flèche devant Roger et Watari, passa la porte de sortit et la referma derrière elle.

Ryuzaki restait accroupit devant le mur, toujours de son regard vide…Presque ennuyé.

-Veuillez l'excuser. Dit Roger. Elle a peur de Kira…Ca ne sera pas facile pour elle.

-Surtout que 3 ans…

……………………………………..

-Alors Kaya, tu es contente de rester avec L ? Le plus grand détective du monde, l'idole des enfants ? Avait demandé une surveillante en préparant le sac de la petite fille qui regardait par la fenêtre. Le vent se levait…

Avait-elle le choix ?

Non…

La surveillante laissa échapper un soupir.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le hall…

-Tu es prête ? Demanda Roger en se penchant à sa hauteur.

-…Oui…

Elle parlait timidement, elle tenait un nounours blanc contre elle. Watari s'était proposé de tenir sa petite valise. Ryuzaki se tenait à coté d'elle et la regardait d'un air pensif, elle ne lui arrivait même pas au niveau de la ceinture.

Personne n'était venu lui dire au revoir…Personne, elle était toute seule...C'est ce que se disait Kaya en fixant la porte.

Roger lui caressa la tète pour lui dire au revoir, lui sourit et lui murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il se redressa, tourna son regard vers la droite et remarqua deux silhouettes tapis dans l'ombre, deux gamins observant la scène…

-Mello, Matt ! Vous êtes venus lui dire au revoir ? Questionna le directeur aux deux gamins sortis de leur cachette.

-Hein !? Nous ? Euh…Non, non ! On…On s'en va ! Déclara le blond qui semblait être pas plus âgé de 14 ans.

Il tira son ami par la manche de son t-shirt rayé, puis ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

-Pppfff….Ces gamins, ils ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent.

Les ''gamins'', s'étaient réfugiés dans leur chambre, Mello s'affala sur son lit.

-La bizarroïde s'en va !! On va plus avoir ses crises de démence maintenant !

-Hhmm….

-Oh ! Matt ! Tu m'écoutes !?

-Je t'écoute… Dit-il les yeux rivé sur sa DS qui venait de sortir de sa table de nuit.

-Bah ! Laisse tomber !!

Mello enfouit sa tète dans son oreiller quand Matt lui dit :

-Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle aurait été emmenée par L…

-Quoi ?! Arrête de déconner ! Qui voudrait d'une bizarroïde comme elle ? !

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

Mello grogna et s'enfouit sous les couvertures sans prêter grande attention à se que son ami venait de dire.

……………………………………..

Kaya avait quitté l'orphelinat…Elle venait d'arriver au Japon, accompagné de ces deux hommes, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas…

Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite dans un immense bâtiment, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grands…

Ils entrèrent. Il faisait noir dedans…Elle resserra sa peluche contre elle.

Watari partit d'un coté, la laissant seul avec ce dénommé ''Ryuzaki'', il lui avait sourit amicalement avant de partir. Il semblait gentil.

Ryuzaki la guida dans les couloirs sombres. Il n'y avait pas ou très peut de fenêtres... Dans le noir, ses cheveux roses ressortaient violets clair.

''Il marche bizarrement…'' ''Il est peut être malade…'' Pensait Kaya en observant son guide.

Mais il marchait cependant trop vite pour la petite. Dans l'ombre elle courut pour le rattraper, mais elle s'encoubla et tomba par terre…Elle resta un moment immobile.

Ryuzaki, voyant la scène se dirigea vers elle et l'aida à se relever. Elle le regarda d'un air endormit.

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tète. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de bailler. Ryuzaki lui prit la main, et l'entraina avec lui dans la pénombre. Elle ne broncha pas, elle était trop fatiguée.

Ils arrivèrent à sa nouvelle chambre, elle était vraiment grande pour une si petite fille. Ryuzaki alluma un instant la lumière pour qu'elle puisse jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur la pièce. Il y avait de grandes vitres qui donnaient vue sur la ville, Kaya entendait le vent souffler dehors…Elle frissonna.

-Je pense que tu devrais dormir maintenant.

Elle ne dit rien, elle sortit toute seule son pyjama, il était jaune, puis l'enfila.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elle le suivit, et elle vit alors que le lit avait des barreaux, un lit de bébé….

-Tu aimes ton lit ? Demanda Ryuzaki.

Nouveaux hochement de tète. Kaya se dirigea vers l'objet, elle voulut abaisser les barreaux, mais malheureusement ils étaient trop hauts…

Ryuzaki le fit pour elle, il la prit par la taille et la mit au lit. Elle se mit en boule dans les couvertures et ne dit rien. Ryuzaki savait qu'elle ne dirait rien, elle était fatiguée…Il se dit qu'il fallait attendre le matin, il lui souhaita tout de même bonne nuit, lui tapota la tète, puis s'en alla. La laissant dans le noir…

Une ambiance fantomatique régnait dans la pièce, Kaya serra de plus en plus fort son ours, elle ne se retenu pas de verser ses larmes…Une bonne partit de la nuit…

Qu'allait-elle devenir ici ? Kira allait revenir pour lui faire peur !! A à peine 4 ans elle rejoignait déjà la police…C'était une petite fille dans un monde d'adultes…

Ryuzaki pensait la même chose de son coté. Le détective n'aimait pas se servir d'enfants…Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait que cette enfant leur apporte son aide…

La nuit fut sans doute une des plus longues de la petite fille…

Et ben demain Ryuzaki, le baby-sitting commence !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
